


With You

by Freckles_From_Brooklyn



Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [50]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: M/M, Post canon, Preemptive fix it, fantasy vibes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:47:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Freckles_From_Brooklyn/pseuds/Freckles_From_Brooklyn
Summary: Jon and Martin can't sleep, so they go on a nighttime walk together
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: Preemptive Fix-it Fics because god knows we're gonna need it [50]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132277
Kudos: 32





	With You

Martin lay awake, staring at the ceiling. The clock on the nightstand told him that it was midnight, but he couldn’t sleep. He was too hot and too cold all at once, and his mind was racing, preoccupied with a hundred different things. He sighed and rolled over, turning to face Jon. His husband appeared to be sleeping soundly. His eyes were closed, his chest rising and falling steadily. Martin smiled. Jon looked so beautiful, so peaceful when he slept. Martin carefully raised a hand, gently caressing Jon’s face. Jon’s eyes opened.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Martin said guiltily. “Did I wake you?”

“No,” Jon said. “I can’t sleep. I take it you can’t either.” Martin shook his head. 

“Too much going on upstairs,” He said. 

“Let’s go for a walk,” Jon suggested. 

“What, now?” Martin asked. 

“Yes, now,” Jon said. “Why not?”

“It’s midnight, Jon,” Martin protested. 

“And?” Jon countered. “We’re grown men, Martin. We have flashlights, and there’s no law against going on a walk at midnight. It’s a nice night, and it might help us get some sleep. I’m going, whether you come with me or not.” Martin sighed. 

“You’re lucky you’re so persuasive,” He said. 

“I didn’t try to persuade you,” Jon said. 

“You didn’t have to,” Martin replied. He sat up, reaching for his sock drawer. “Well? Are you coming?” Jon smiled. 

“Yes, yes, I’m coming,” Jon said. He sat up as well, pulling on his socks and boots before tugging his old What the Ghost sweatshirt over his head. Martin pulled on a sweater before standing up and heading for a door with his husband. Jon stopped by the hall closet before they left, taking a camping lantern for himself and handing Martin a flashlight. They walked outside, but instead of going on their usual eastern route to the farmlands, Jon tugged Martin to the west, towards the woods.

“Where are we going?” Martin asked. 

“You’ll see,” Jon replied cryptically. He led the way into the trees, their lights casting a warm glow around them. The woods were dark and quiet, and Martin felt a bit like the protagonist in a fantasy novel.  _ Lord of the Rings _ , perhaps. He always had felt a kinship with hobbits. Jon walked by his side, his hand warm in Martin’s, a peaceful look on his face. Martin followed his lead until they came to a clearing with several flat rocks and a small waterfall, which gave way to a babbling brook. Moonlight illuminated the scene, making it look mystical and fantastical, like a fairy dancing ground. 

“Since when has this been here?” he asked, his voice barely above a whisper. It somehow felt wrong to talk at normal volumes. 

“Since forever, I assume,” Jon replied, sitting down on a rock and pulling Martin down to sit with him. “These things don’t just appear overnight, usually.”

“That’s not what I meant and I think you know that,” Martin said. “Since when have you known about this?”

“Well, that’s a different question entirely.” Jon grinned at Martin. He looked ethereal and regal, bathed in the moonlight. Martin swatted his shoulder. 

“Pedantic asshole,” he huffed. “Answer the question, Jonathan.”

“I found it a few weeks ago,” Jon replied. “I needed a break from writing, so I figured I’d take my watercolors and see if I couldn’t find somewhere nice to paint. I decided to go this way instead of taking our usual route, and this is what I found.”

“Were you ever planning on showing me?” Martin demanded.

“Eventually,” Jon said. “But you like our usual route so much, I figured I’d let you stick with that.”

“Well, I’m glad we did this,” Martin said, laying his head on Jon’s shoulder. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Jon replied. 


End file.
